


I call it magic when i'm with you... or maybe voodoo

by Prumery



Category: APH Hetalia, Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gore, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, it mentions lots of blood too, maybe intimacy with an animal because of Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Gilbert are otherwordly. They're not suppose to be happy. They're not suppose to be hunting their own kind, they're not suppose to be together.<br/>But they are, and that's probably the happiest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call it magic when i'm with you... or maybe voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man, supernatural, and pruame and sex and i can't even care anymore

The motorcycle wiggled underneath his arms as he tried to elude another demon popping out of the ground like daises.  
Arms that had blood and skin peeling off of them tried to grab the wheel of his cycle, only making him angry. He shouted at them in german, and kicked them, shooting them with a shotgun that was filled with blessed bullets, and making the other worldly being explode.  
A blonde sitting in his lap giggled gently at the harsh words, as he learned german from him months ago.  
Gilbert smirked wide as he felt his mate shoot down he demon that was growling behind them. It's big jaw was open to show a gory scene of his last kill, dripping blood and flesh out of his mouth.  
The succubus in the albino's lap purred like a kitten as Gilbert rubbed his nice and soft backside, as the way the man cursed made Alfred burn. He could feel the lust start to radiate off of the blonde and the werewolf made a soft growl in his throat.  
"Babe, you're already heating up..."  
Alfred purred as he cocked his gun and looked through the view of the pistol. He readied himself and shot the demon right in between his face.  
"You know being on the motorcycle gets me turned on..." Alfred whispered as another demon sprung up from the asphalt of the long road, and Alfred cocked the gun.  
The moon over them glowed angrily at them, as he didn't accept that they were destroying creatures of the night. They were also part of those people, but they had been taken under the wing of a christian corporation to hunt demons as orphans.  
They were the best of friends.  
And mates.  
It was a win win.  
Alfred felt the wind pressing against his back and making his hair fly all over his face. He stared as more and more demons appeared. Some flying above them and others growling and huffing as they ran towards them.  
Alfred swallowed and he sighed.  
"Gilbert, gotta phase..."  
Gilbert hissed as his eyes began to bleed into a color of yellow and he sighed.  
"Are you sure."  
Alfred saw a large shuffling creature come out a large batch of bushes and he sighed heavily. He hated phasing, it made him tired and almost empty his demon powers so he couldn't look human for days on end.  
"Dragyr on the left. I can't shoot him down. There's at least three screamers and two moaners."  
Alfred said and then shot a floating ghoul that got too close to Gilbert's arm and then shot it in the face. There was a loud screech as it disintegrated and floated away into the darkness.  
"....Make that two screamers." Alfred whispered into Gilbert's ear and the man underneath him suddenly threw his head back and let out an ear splitting howl. There was an ugly crack from underneath his jaw and Alfred looked away as Gilbert's face changed.  
He began to let go of the acceleration and the motorcycle came to a halting stop. Alfred felt his mouth ache and his head began to burn as his body changed to his true form.  
Alfred let out a sharp laugh that made the demons stop. His eyes glowed red and a large albino wolf beside him let out a long and deep howl that made Alfred shiver in sudden lust.  
"Come on, baby...." Alfred's voice was an ugly echo inside his mouth, as it was hidden in the depths of his chest. It was sexual with a mixture of horror and grief. His fangs dripped poison and his long and clawed fingernails pulled out a whip from behind him.  
The werewolf had a large scar over his eye and he bent a little as the largest being stared him down.  
"Let's get them." Alfred said and then with a quick throw of his body, lashed apart the nearest monster.  
Gilbert howled at the top of his lungs and jumped at the Dragyr.  
And both of them fought till they were covered in blood.  
=  
Alfred hated his demon form.  
His body was disgusting.  
He slowly dragged his blood and gunk covered body to the large warehouse that they had for themselves. All their weapons and information and everything they had was stored in the place that they grew to call a home.  
Gilbert limped gently in his real form, his nostrils flaring as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal.  
Alfred was silent as he saw his reflection in the mirror of the outside of the compound. His eyes were shade of red and his hair had turned a shade darker. Large horns curled around his head to his ears, since he and Gilbert were so sexually active it made them larger and stronger.  
His long tail was glowing blue from flame and his body was tattooed with marks from his fight with one of the strongest demons in the underworld.  
He sighed and opened the door with his bloody hand. Quietly both him and his mate walked into the large walk in bathroom. Since Alfred was still pretty okay from the fight, he began to run a bath and turn on the shower.  
Gilbert fell with a large boom right under the shower head, and let out a soft growl at the hot water running through his large off grey fur. Alfred shed his clothes and pulled out a shampoo bottle from their large bin of bottles.  
If they didn't clean Gilbert in his phase, he'd be sticky and covered in blood as a human, and it'd be harder to get rid of. They learned that the hard way a few years back.  
Naked, he threw all the shampoo into Gilbert's fur and gently ran his fingers through the soft and lovely fur of his mate. Gilbert let out a loud bark and shivered at the touches. The large suds coming off of him smelled like strawberries.  
Gilbert never liked strawberries, but Alfred loved them. He loved smelling them on him and that's why Gilbert obliged when he washed him.  
Blood and gunk washed off of him gently as Alfred scrubbed and hummed. His fingers pressed against him and Gilbert's leg began to kick as he scratched right underneath his chin to get rid of a stubborn piece of blood.  
Gilbert was whining in relief as Alfred laughed and washed the blood off of his nice mane, leaving soft fur in it's place.  
The albino wolf stood up , and shook off the water from his body. Alfred hissed gently as water dripped off of his body and began to evaporate.  
He turned around and gently walked to the filled tub, slowly sliding into the water and sighing heavily. His tail flicked in delight and suddenly his large mate slipped into the water with him.  
He had finally changed back to a human, as he was nice and clean. He laid his head on his shoulder and hummed gently.  
Alfred leaned a little away from him, as he was getting too close to his horns for his liking.  
"Alfred..." Gilbert whispered as he pulled away. His eyes were back to normal, but he had small ears sticking out of his head. Usually this happened when they phased. Some attributes from their other stuck.   
Alfred would have horns or a tail for a couple of weeks and Gilbert either had ears or a fluffy tail.  
It was cute on him.  
Alfred hate his.  
He looked away from Gilbert who sighed and touched his marked skin. He felt the soft brushes against the marks from his fight and he purred.  
"Alfred, you know i love your phase."  
Alfred shrugged him off and sunk into the water. He felt his body ache, as he was still fully healed. He needed sexual contact to finish his healing faster, but he didn't want to.  
Not at the moment.  
Gilbert sighed as he stared at his mate. He stared at the mark on his shoulder of his clan and he knew that on his chest was the same one. They had gotten them when they had first mated and the first time Gilbert bit Alfred.  
It had been years ago in the orphanage, and they both didn't like talking about that night when after their lovemaking they were kicked out for being otherworldly. They knew because of Alfred's sudden horns and Gilbert's teeth.  
They hadn't had known that mating would spark their powers.  
Gilbert owed everything to Alfred, who had saved him from purgatory and pulled him out of Ivan's grasp and Alfred loved him.  
He praised him, and Gilbert loved every single inch of that man.  
Alfred was so lost, though. He was lost to his own knowledge of being a pure, and having lost it to his mother who sold him to Lucifer himself...  
Gilbert loved him to death, though. He loved him.  
Gently, he tugged the blonde into his arms and leaned his head to look at him. Big blue eyes that were loosing it's demonic view stared up at him.  
Gilbert loved him.  
"Alfred..." He whispered and Alfred smiled at the small fangs that protruded from Gilbert's lips.  
He pressed a gently kiss on Gilbert's mouth and Gilbert stiffened as he felt a shock of electricity.  
Alfred was hurt.   
"Oh god, Alfred. Why didn't you tell me?"  
Gilbert touched his leg, to feel a large gash. It had been cleaned and lazily stitched. He felt the electricity because of the succubus' energy leaving him and trying to find a replacement.  
"It's... it's okay. I'm fine."  
Alfred said gently and Gilbert glared. He kissed his mate and then picked him up from the nice hot bath.  
"Alfred, i know you. I know that you need this..." Gilbert whispered into his ear and Alfred sighed heavily. He didn't want to, but he needed to heal.  
"I'll be slow. And It'll be soft, okay?" Gilbert whispered as he laid Alfred into their messy and soft bed. It had been broken into multiple times with Alfred begging for more and cursing with that delicate little mouth of his and Gilbert growling and breaking headboards.  
And other times, Alfred was pinning Gilbert to the comforter, with his hands tied and his legs spread wide for him.  
It depended.  
But right now, Alfred was aching and hurt, and every once in a while Gilbert was gentle. Every once in a while, things would be loving.  
Because sometimes Alfred forgot that Gilbert loved him, and Gilbert needed to remind him that he did.  
Gilbert laid Alfred gently onto the bed and stared down at the succubus. The blonde blushed red at his staring and twitched his nose.  
"I don't like it when you stare, remember?"  
Oh, Gilbert did. But he couldn't help himself.  
Alfred was wonderful, and perfect.  
He had a shade off brown for his entire body and the tattoos of lightning and flames adorning his arms and shoulders made him salivate. His stomach was a big from his atrocious eating habits and his reluctance to use the corner full of equipment to exercise.  
Gilbert thoroughly used it while Alfred sat back and drank soda and burgers. It was gross, but he was a demon who needed a lot of grease in his diet.  
Gilbert gently pressed a kiss to Alfred's neck and began to rub his hip gently. He and Alfred were naked and wet, and Gilbert found the warmth radiating off his mate enticing and delicious against his cold skin.  
His kisses were gently across his neck and dragging over his neck and collar. Alfred was moaning and arching his back. His eyes were rolled into his head and his pink lips open in a small gasp that went unheard in the covered room.  
They're bedroom was lost behind curtains that blocked every sight from the warehouse; it was comfy and small and both of them cuddled every night there. It was warm and safe, and something that kept them close together, and reminded them that they were there for each other.  
Gilbert loved to show his affection to his little demon on more than one occasion in the soft nest they made.  
It left him with scratches on his back and a lovely feeling at the bottom of his gut.  
Kisses on Alfred's collar reached down to his stomach and navel and Alfred was breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and he was fisting the sheets.  
"Gilbert... fuck, don't suck just, please..."  
Alfred begged and Gilbert pulled away from his kissing to reach forward and press another kiss on Alfred's mouth. It turned into a little deep, tongue involved kiss, but it made Gilbert's head spin and a sudden lust pulse in his groin.  
"You usually like that."  
Alfred whimpered and covered his face. He wasn't so covered during sex most of the time. He wasn't so blushy and removed from the situation.  
"Is something the matter?"  
Gilbert whispered and stared down at Alfred. The blonde smiled and then put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothing. Just really tired and i want to have enough energy to cuddle you, Gil..."  
He whispered and the werewolf knew that he was lying. He knew that he was trying to hide away his feeling like he always did.  
But Gilbert kissed his palm and Alfred pulled away his hands. He stared at him with such trust in his eyes that it made Gilbert ache.  
"I love you, you know that." Gilbert said that as a statement, as a whisper on his lips and made Alfred blush and show him a small dust of freckles behind soft tan skin. The american demon smiled and kissed Gilbert's nose.  
"I love you too."  
Gilbert and him kissed and then the werewolf spread Alfred's legs and placed himself at his wet entrance.   
Gilbert never really understood succubus bodies.  
He gently thrusted into him and slid deep into him, making Alfred take a sharp intake of breathe.   
Gilbert let out a soft growl as his walls brought him in and literally made him feel every part of Alfred.  
It was wonderful.  
Gilbert stared down at his mate as he mewled gently and thrusted down at him. His eyes were blown with lust and he was already beginning to feel his orgasm coming.  
Gilbert was gently. He gently thrusted to him, feeling Alfred shudder with pleasure and wrap his legs tight around him. His body was beginning to glow gently, and Gilbert moaned as he felt Alfred randomly tighten.  
His thrusting was slow and deep, making these soft, and deep moans that made Gilbert want to fuck him harder.  
But he didn't.  
He felt everything that Alfred had to offer to him, he touched his legs as Alfred lifted them to change his position. He touched his face, his neck and his chest.  
He loved him all the way, and he didn't want him to believe that Gilbert didn't want him anymore.  
With an extra hard thrust, Alfred's eyes widened and he gasped loudly. He spilled on his stomach and his body fell back, glowing and shaking from the violent finish.  
Gilbert moaned at the grab at him, and then spilled. Alfred's body flickered with a strange light and then the gash on his leg healed and Alfred let out a smile that made Gilbert blush.  
He quickly slipped out of Alfred and then laid next to him, grinning as Alfred cuddled up to him and threw the covers over them.  
They were quick to get into their favorite cuddling position; Alfred tucked under Gilbert's chin and his body literally pressed against Gilbert. Gilbert had his leg wrapped around his hip and his left arm draped above them.  
"Alfred...?"  
The succubus was basking in his after glow and then lazily opened his eye.  
"Hm?"  
Gilbert sighed and kissed his head. He knew that sometimes Alfred wanted out of this. He wanted a way to not fight to survive or have to hide their entire life and try not to hurt themselves. Gilbert would give anything to just give Alfred everything.  
So he got as close as he coule.  
"It's nothing. Just go to sleep."  
Alfred was about to fight him, but sexual activities made him tired and he had had a rough night with his mate.  
He laid his head on the albino's marked chest and sighed happily.  
"I love you."  
Gilbert was about to say it back, when Alfred snored and passed out in his arms.  
"...I love you too."  
Gilbert whispered to the dark of their house as the lights flashed off and the supernatural creatures fell asleep in their little nest.  
Gilbert hoped one day he could just tell Alfred tat he wants to marry him, but today is not the day.  
Alfred whispered some things in his sleep and Gilbert fell asleep with the idea of Alfred being his completly and fully.  
It was a nice thought.


End file.
